Calls, Ice Cold Rain and Feelings Finally Revealed
by Speedy Speck
Summary: After Rufus upsets Yuffie she runs off and Tifa tells the President that it's his duty to find her...The third part to my other two YuffiexRufus fics...One-Shot...Written for 'Queen Alla'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my fiftieth (bloody hell...) fanfic...This is the third instalment to my two previous RufusxYuffie fics...Written for 'Queen Alla'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The ninja sighed heavily as she rested her head on the cold surface of the dark wooden bar inside Seventh Heaven.

It was late and the place was void of customers, though Tifa was still there, busy clearing up the dirty glasses and empting the ashtrays.

Noticing her friend's rather subdued form, the brunette made her way behind the bar and stopped when she was opposite the ninja. After taking in the thoughtful expression on the young girl's face she leant against the surface and put a comforting hand on the ninja's shoulder.

''What's up Yuffie?''

The young girl raised her head slowly, her face showing a soft smile, ''Hm? Oh sorry Tif I was just...thinking...''

Tifa picked up on the young smiles slightly dulled tone and decided to investigate, ''Anything you wanna share?''

Yuffie didn't need much persuading to share her troubles with the young brunette, but she still had trouble getting her words out, ''Well I think...no wait...I know...at least I think I know...''

''Yuffie...'' Tifa's voice was gentle, but also had a hint of firm demand.

''It may be...correct to say...that I'm possibly...falling for Rufus Shin-Ra...'' Yuffie's face turned filled with a crimson hue, making her look almost like some kind of mutant tomato.

Silence.

Tifa looked at her friend wide eyed and mouth open but only producing silent words.

The young ninja observed her friends silence, and as if knowing the brunettes very thoughts she seemed to reply to her none existent answer, ''Yeah I know...''

The young bartender finally managed to find her voice, and blurted out rather obnoxiously, ''I didn't think he was your type?''

''Well he's different. It's nice...and he's quiet enough to let me do most of the talking.''

Tifa still seemed to be in a confused disbelief, ''Has he shown any...you know...interest in you?''

''We have been out to dinner like four times!'' The ninja voice was lined with immense frustration.

''But I thought those were business dinners?''

''Well yeah but we never really talk about business! We just talk about me! Not that I mind...'' The ninja waved her hand about as if trying she was in some sort of protest.

Tifa opened her mouth in an attempt to offer some calming words, but just as she was about to speak a distant ringing sounded from the upstairs apartment. The brunette turned around and was about to make her way to answer the contraption when Yuffie grabbed her arm.

''Don't worry I'll get it... ''

The ninja sighed heavily as she made her way rather slowly up the stairs, dragging her feet, causing the space to echo with funny squeaking noises as the rubber from her shoes brushed against the polished wood.

When she reached the source of the high pitched ringing she picked it up tiredly, and answered the caller in a similar manner.

''Hey...''

A rather stern voice sounded from the receiver, ''Yuffie Kisaragi?''

She didn't seem to recognise the caller and started to grow curious, ''Who wants to know?''

''It's Rufus.''

Yuffie's face lit up suddenly at the realisation and she let a smile flash across her face, which seemed to sound through her voice, ''Oh hey Ruffie! It's a bit late to be calling isn't it? Is something up?''

''No...nothing is...up...I just needed to let you know-'' He was interrupted abruptly by the rather loud and questioning ninja.

''Wait a second...how did you know I was at Seventh Heaven?''

''I got the Turks to do a search as to your location.''

''Did I say you could go stalking me?'' Although the young girl sounded outraged she couldn't help but feel a slight happiness at his desire to find her.

When he answered he sounded a little annoyed at her outburst, ''I'm the President of the Shin-Ra company and your future boss, I have every right to keep tabs on you-'' Again he was interrupted but this time by an excited squeal.

''Wait, wait, wait, future boss? You mean...I'm getting the job.''

''Well yes, that's why I rang.''

''No way! Oh my Gawd! You're the best Ruffie! You've definitely made the right decision...not that you could ever make a wrong decision! Argh! I can't believe it! This is gunna be so cool!''

Through her rather upbeat rant the young man decided it was best to stay silent, knowing the ninja as he did, the blonde had come to realise it was a lot easier to just let her talk and get it out of her system that even attempt to shut her up.

Once she'd managed to quell her excitement she suddenly turned serious, ''Ruffie...what's the policy on in-office relationships?''

There was a slight pause before he answered with a steady tone, ''Why?''

''I just wanna know.''

Rufus sighed lightly before answering with a hint of amusement, ''We frown on it but...then there was Scarlet and...now there's Reno...it tends to happen.''

''Oh well...that's good!''

''Why is that good?''

''Just...there was...is...someone that I wanted to...'' Her voice trailed off, her nerves finally getting to her.

The blonde decided to take advantage of the momentary pause, ''Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?''

''What do you mean...?''

''You've only just been given the job, you hardly know anyone in Shin-Ra, not to mention the fact you're rather...immature for a relationship...'' As soon as the words had left his mouth he was filled with a deep and rather fearful regret.

She almost screamed at him done the receiver, ''Excuse me!''

''I'm just saying that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea-'' For a third time during their conversation he was interrupted.

''You know what President, 'I'm so perfect I have the right to act like a compete jackass!' You can stuff your lame job! I don't wanna have some idiot like you for a boss!'' The second the last word left her, she slammed down the phone and ran downstairs. Yuffie rushed past the bartender so quickly she left a slight breeze in her wake.

''Yuffie what's wrong?'' But before she could stop her, the young ninja was already out out the door and nearly halfway down the street.

* * *

Cold rain fell down heavily upon the town of Edge, causing many citizens to shift uneasily during their slumber.

Tifa however was not asleep at all, and instead was pacing up and down in the darkened living room, her hands grasping her jumper tightly as if attempting to gain extra warm and comfort from the thick material.

Nearly two hours had pasted since the young ninja had left, and the brunette knew of no other home in Edge that she could have gone to. The thought of Yuffie wandering around the cold, dark streets frightened her, especially in such terrible weather.

Eventually she snapped, unable to take the uneasiness filling her body, and went to the phone, quickly dialling the number that had called before the young girl had left so abruptly.

She shifted from side to side impatiently waiting for someone to put an end to her worries and answer.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long, ''Hello this is President Shin-Ra may I ask who's calling?''

''Rufus! What the hell did you say to Yuffie?''

The young man sounded tired and a little aggravated by her tone. ''Oh hello Miss. Lockhart...''

''Listen I don't know what you told her earlier but it bloody upset her and know she's out somewhere in Edge probably getting raped and killed and if she comes back here dead i'm holding you accountable!''

''Miss. Lockhart I'd appreciate it if you didn't shout down the phone, it's impossible to understand a word you're saying, not to mention you're rather giving me a headache.''

She gave an anger grunt and repeated herself in a slightly more civilised fashion, ''So then, what do you intend to do about it?''

''I'll get the Turks to go out, it shouldn't take long for them to pick her up.''

''Why don't you go find her? It's obvious it's you she's upset with! Sending the Turks out will only upset her more! It won't solve anything!''

There was a pause of more than ten seconds before the young man replied flatly, ''I'll get her sent to you as soon as she's found.''

Tifa gave another grunt before hanging up and mumbling to herself, ''I don't care how handsome he is, Yuffie must have gotten some blow to the head to start liking that arrogant jerk...''

* * *

Yuffie had been sitting on the bench so long that she no longer noticed the rain hitting her skin, or the wind howling around her. She was just numb, her form so still it was hardly noticeable through the haze of falling droplets.

Her senses were so dulled that she hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps that sounded around her until the man filling the shoes spoke.

''Yuffie.'' The voice was familiar, with a hint of warmth beneath the initial coldness.

Her head shot up, the man's sudden appearance forcing her to focus, ''President Shin-Ra...what...what are you doing here?''

''Miss. Lockhart called me.''

''Oh...'' The young girl's voice was weak with the realisation of the worry she might have caused her friend.

Her tone didn't go unnoticed by the young man and he decided not to criticise her further for her rash actions, and instead held out a pale hand, ''Come on, I'll take you back to Seventh Heaven.''

Without uttering a word, the young ninja took his hand in her own and followed him to the parked vehicle.

Once they were both inside Yuffie's body began to awaken again and an ice cold wave flowed through her, causing her frame to tremble.

''Here...'' The young blond took of his white jacket and laid it on her pale lap.

There was another pause as she gingerly pulled it on, wrapping it around her petite frame and Rufus couldn't withhold the warmness that swelled inside him at seeing her in his own clothing.

''I get that Tifa called you but...why did you come? Why didn't you send the Turks instead?''

The young man let an amused smirk play across his thin lips, ''I was told by a rather frightening Miss. Lockhart that this was my fault and that I should deal with it myself.''

When Yuffie didn't respond, the blonde sighed and turned to face the window before continuing, 'So why did you leave the warmth of Seventh Heaven for that bench?''

''I just wanted to think...I have a right to do that you know...'' Although her face was still, there was no mistaking the tired frustration that seemed to coat her words.

Rufus ran his fingers through the damp locks covering his head, gently brushing away the small rain drops that clung to a few of the darker strands.

Silence fell around them and seemed to make every passing minute last an eternity.

The young man shifted his gaze to the small form sitting next to him, her body still and no longer shivering, her eyes locked on the street outside, but seemingly focused on nothing.

_I've never seen Yuffie like this...she looks...so...beautiful...who would have thought a drowned rat could be so attractive... _

A red hue appeared on his pale skin when he realised the thoughts filling his mind and he quickly proceeded to shift his eyes back to the steering wheel.

In an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence he gave a small cough and rather quietly mumbled, ''You called me President Shin-Ra.''

The ninja had been so lost in her own thoughts she only picked up on the deep rumble of his voice, ''Hm?''

''Before, on the bench...you called me President Shin-Ra...why?''

She raised a solitary eyebrow before answering him, ''That's who you are isn't it?''

''Yes. But you never address me like that.''

''Yeah well...you pissed me off...'' Her words were almost whispered but the President still managed to catch them.

''What was it I said that bothered you so?''

The young girl sighed and suddenly became very interested in the skin covering her toned thighs, ''It doesn't matter.''

It was the young man's turn to raise an eyebrow, ''Hm...clearly it does...''

There was another long pause before Yuffie closed her eyes in defeat, ''You said I wasn't...that I was...'' Her voice seemed to trail off into nothing every time she tried to speak.

Noticing her obvious discomfort the blonde raised a hand and laid it gently on the young girl's shoulder.

It seemed to calm her almost immediately and soon she was able to continue, ''I just want you to know I'm not immature...I'm young...there is a difference.'' Although her voice was quiet, it grew stronger the more she spoke, as if a weight was being lifted for her tiny form, ''I can be serious when I want to be, people just...they just don't stick around long enough to find out. And I thought...maybe you...you said I was interesting...and you seem able to stand my company...I just thought you were different.''

She paused and took in a shaky breath before mumbling quietly, ''I was obviously mistaken...''

''Yuffie-''

She turned away, completely hiding her face from view, trying her best to stop the tears that had already began to form, ''Forget about it, I'm just being stupid...''

The young ninja could feel the crush of disappointment falling over her when she heard the engine rumble as the President started up the car in silence.

* * *

The drive to Seventh Heaven was short, though the silence made it seem that little bit longer and when they arrived Yuffie was relieved at the thought of finally leaving the President's company.

As the engine's rumble softened she lifted her hand to the door and mumbled, ''Thank you President Shin-Ra.''

Suddenly a loud clicking noise echoed around the car and the ninja found herself unable to open the door. Before she could ask why he'd locked her in, the blonde turned to face her, though his eyes were fixed elsewhere.

''Don't call me that.''

''But I-'' It was Yuffie's turn to be interrupted and she couldn't help but be surprised at his soft, almost apologetic tone.

''I'm sorry that I upset you, it wasn't my intention.'' Not knowing what to say the young ninja just stared at him, waiting for him to continue, which he did following the short silence. ''I think...I think I was trying to dissuade you because...''

''Because?'' Her voice was almost a frightened whisper, unsure of what he was trying to say, and when all she received as a response was more silence she spoke with more force, ''Rufus...''

The President couldn't believe how hard it was becoming for him to speak, ''I like you. More than...more than I let myself...before tonight. I guess what you said...It made me realise...''

Yuffie couldn't restraint herself any longer and raised a hand, gently turning his face so his eyes meet with hers, ''You mean to say?''

A long silence paused in which the President seemed to become lost in the deepness of her chocolate orbs, his mouth open but no words emerging.

Eventually his hand found hers and he grasped her warm fingers, enjoying the way they interlocked with his own, before whispering, his breath softly caressing her pale skin, ''I mean to say...''

* * *

A/N= I wasn't sure whether I should have left it like this or not, but I just found myself liking it more than if I'd continued. Though if I do write a Ruffie chaptered fic, these first three pieces will be the base, so they could be thought of as a prologue. I think it could have potential, I mean, Yuffie working at Shin-Ra? That's a fic in itself!


End file.
